Tablet computers have made great strides in the marketplace of portable computers and have become a popular choice for consumers looking for easily transportable and usable computers. Characteristics of such computers include a touch screen for data entry and a smaller form factor to permit easier handling and transportation. However, even with the reduced form factor and size, manipulation of a tablet computer can be challenging. If a user holds the computer with one hand, it may be difficult to enter data with the other hand. The touch screens are typically larger than a smart phone screen, so a user is not easily able to cradle the tablet computer in both hands and use both thumbs to enter data. Thus, during holding and data entry, the tablet computer is typically held awkwardly in one hand or cradled in an arm while the opposite hand accesses the touch screen.
In addition, most of not all tablet computers have been manufactured with sleek exterior surfaces that make securing the tablet computer difficult. When the computers are placed on a table top or other support surface, this is not a particular problem but when using the computer in a hand-held mode, the possible loss of control or dropping of the computer is an issue.
Still further, many of these tablet computers are used to display images or video, either for entertainment or business purposes. Merely placing the computer flat on a table top does not provide a desirable viewing angle and does not permit the election of either landscape or portrait orientation of the display.
It is desirable to have improvement to the design and/or accessories for conventional tablet computers. It is not intended that the present disclosure be limited to only those accessories that address these issues. These issues are merely illustrative of problems or concerns during the use of tablet computers that have arisen and it is not intended that this be an exhaustive list of the issues or concerns relating to tablet computers and the use thereof.